Unidos por acaso
by kyuubi girl
Summary: Naruto é um jovem mafioso de 26 anos. Temido por toda Tókio. Acostumado a ter tudo o que quer. O que pode acontecer quando seu caminho se cruzar com o de Sasuke? Que é um tímido garoto de 24 anos. Naruto será capaz de mudar por ele?
1. conversando

Cap 1

Já era noite, minhas veias imploravam por adrenalina. Eu tentava dormir, mas, eu realmente queria ação, a qual não era fornecida ao matar um traficante que me devia uma grana alta. Havia uma hora que meus homens haviam limpado a cena do crime e eu já havia chegado em casa. Estava sentado fumando, pensando no que havia acontecido. Não que eu me importasse isso servia de alerta pro restante daqueles idiotas.

Me levantei e fui até a sala de estar precisava de um copo de whisk, essa bebida age como calmante em minhas veias, a linha dos meus lábios se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso irônico ao me lembrar que eu realmente não consegui ficar sóbrio por muito tempo. Me sentei no sofá da sala e fiquei bebendo, imerso em meus pensamentos quando fui despertado por uma voz tensa de um dono cansado que se recusara a ir dormir:

_Senhor Uzumaki, já está tarde por que não vai dormir?

Seu nome era Fugaku ele era um dos homens que trabalhava para mim era um dos melhores que eu tinha não que ele fosse um ótimo atirador ou rastreador mas eu gostava dele por ser um bom conselheiro o único aliás já que todo o resto dos meus capangas se limitavam apenas a obedecer minhas era o meu amigo o único em quem eu realmente confiava em meio a tantos traidores. Voltei a me submergir em meus pensamentos quando aquela voz mais uma vez me despertou:

_Senhor Uzumaki, está tudo bem? Parece preocupado. Há algo de errado?

O olhei se eu não o conhecesse já a algum tempo eu seria capaz de tremer diante daquele olhar. Apesar de saber que Fugaku não me odiava ele sempre manteve um olhar gélido sobre mim, como se analisasse cada movimento meu. Eu ri internamente ao pensar que o único homem que eu considerava meu amigo pudesse não retribuir tal sentimento. Mas me lembrei que Fugaku sempre fora assim e talvez ele realmente fosse daquele jeito. Meus pensamentos se esvaíram quando notei que Fugaku me chamava novamente:

_Senhor Uzumaki, está preocupado com algo?

Eu olhei novamente para aqueles olhos inexpressivos vendo nada mais que uma face ilegível sem expressão alguma.

_Não, estou bem, só preciso relaxar um pouco.

_Por acaso o senhor está preocupado com o fato de ter matado o traficante?

_Não ele era só mais um viciado. A policia não vai se dar ao trabalho de vir me entrevistar por causa de um traficante, eles sabem que precisam de uma desculpa melhor para me prender... Além do que o departamento não quer deixar de receber contribuições da minha parte para simplesmente resolver o caso de uma morte qualquer. Já que eles tem plena consciência do que pode acontecer se eles resolverem vir me enfrentar. Eles tem absoluta certeza de que não gostariam de vir aqui me chatear por causa disso afinal de contas eles sabem bem do que eu sou capaz.

Dei mais um gole no copo de whisk e me levantei Fugaku pareceu se enrijecer naquele local apenas me observando sem reação era como se ele tivesse medo de mim medo do que eu dizia e do que eu fazia sacudi a minha cabeça ao perceber o que estava pensando então repensei "bobagem Fugaku não é o tipo de homem que sente medo ao ouvir meras frases como essas ele já ouviu coisa pior sair da minha boca."

Apenas me dei ao trabalho de parar no meio da escada e dizer em alto e bom som sem me virar para ele:

_Vá dormir Fugaku já está tarde e sei que está tão cansado quanto eu.

Apesar de não ter olhado sei que ele ficou me seguindo com olhar até eu desaparecer de sua vista. Ao chegar no meu quarto me dei ao trabalho de pensar o que devia se passar na cabeça de Fugaku. Com todos esses pensamentos fui me cansando, minhas pálpebras pesaram até eu me apagar completamente "É foi um dia realmente estressante" foi a última coisa que pensei antes de me desligar completamente.


	2. conhecendo

Cap2

Pequenas frestas de luz entraram pelas janelas atravessando as cortinas assim me acordando, fiquei nervoso ao ver que acordei as oito e meia, era cedo e eu pretendia levantar dali apenas às onze. Mas, mudei de idéia quando ouvi meu estomago reclamar por comida, desci as escadas e dei de cara com um rapaz, ele parecia uns anos mais novo que eu, possuía cabelos tão escuros quanto os olhos, era bonito, conversava com Fugaku e tinha duas malas do seu lado, me aproximei, fugaku parou de falar com o garoto e passou a me olhar estranho, como se tivesse com medo do que eu poderia fazer, permanecemos em silêncio por um tempo, até que ele disse:

_Senhor Uzumaki, este é o meu filho sasuke uchiha.

Eu olhei para o tal do Sasuke e pensei "meu Deus como alguém pode ter um olhar tão inocente?"

Seus olhos se desviaram rapidamente quando se encontraram com os meus, eu pude ver seu rosto ficar vermelho. Estendi a minha mão para o cumprimentar, disse com a voz mais sexy que possuía.

_prazer em conhece-lo sasuke meu nome é naruto uzumaki.

Ele apertou minha mão ainda olhando para baixo, pude notar que seu rosto ficara ainda mais vermelho, se é que era possível. Ri internamente, é esse rapaz me fazia querer mesma hora eu pensei "Já faz muito tempo que eu não me envolvo com alguém, esse Sasuke poderia me render algumas brincadeiras." Comecei a pensar em como me aproximaria dele, já que ele parecia ser o tipo de rapaz que se apaixonava fácil pensei em beijos,carícias,ou frases de amor, mas, me lembrei que nunca fui muito bom nisso "talvez alguns presentes caros o compre, desde que eu me divirta com ele, não importa quanto dinheiro irei gastar." Parei de pensar nisso quando me lembrei que Fugaku dissera que ele era seu filho. Me dirigi a ele e disse:

_Fugaku você nunca me disse que tinha um filho.

Fugaku pareceu pensar analisar o que iria me responder então ele me disse com calma e certa tensão:

_Me desculpe por não ter lhe dito isso antes senhor uzumaki, é que ele vivia com a mãe em konoha mas ela veio a falecer e eu gostaria de saber se ele poderia ficar aqui por um tempo, só até arranjarmos um lugar melhor.

Olhei para Fugaku, é eu gostava de estressar ele de vez enquando, e, sabia que ele sentia medo quando eu fazia cara de assassino. Então coloquei a minha melhor cara de mau e disse com uma voz extremamente áspera.

_Por que, você acha que aqui não é um bom lugar?

Vi Fugaku gelar diante de mim, Sasuke o olhou assustado, como se ele nunca tivesse visto seu pai com medo. Comecei a querer rir da cena que se pessava diante de mim, mas, Fugaku me respondeu, gaguejando, mas respondeu:

_Se...Senhor UZumaki n...não foi isso que... que eu quis dizer me...me desculpe se...se te fiz entender s...só não acho q...que seja u...um bom lugar para sasuke. Dig...digo ele n...não é um de se...se...seus empregados e po...pode atrapalhar.

Eu não agüentei comecei a rir meu deus parecia que Fugaku iria ter um derrame ali mesmo, olhei para eles dois eles pareciam não entender nada; foda-se! A piada era minha, eu era mesmo malvado, adorava ver os outros gelando de medo por causa da minha cara de psicopata maníaco. Mas o que mais me fez rir foi o fato de ser Fugaku suando de medo de mim o último homem na face da terra que eu imaginaria que temesse a mim. Parei de rir olhei para fugaku sério novamente e disse:

_Fugaku...

Vi ele gelar, quis rir de novo, mas, me controlei e continuei pus uma mão em seu ombro e disse:

_Você é meu amigo, você sabe que eu gosto de você então por que tem medo de mim? Eu jamais seria capaz de lhe fazer mal algum.

Vi ele relaxar um pouco então foi me responder:

_Eu...

O interrompi.

_quanto a Sasuke ele não é um incômodo mesmo que não trabalhe para mim ele é filho do meu amigo então ele pode ficar por aqui o tempo que quiser O.K?

Fugaku me agradeceu apertei a mão de sasuke mais uma vez e eles se retiraram. Me joguei no sofá da sala de estar enchi um copo de whisk e enquanto bebia pensava "Fugaku tinha razão eu não iria querer o filho de um empregado rondando a minha casa o dia inteiro até porque se trata de pessoas que eu mal conheço, eu não confio em um terço dos meus empregados quem dirá em seus filhos, mas, o moreno era bonitinho e eu tinha segundas intenções com ele além do mais eu gostava do Fugaku ele era meu amigo e amigos fazem favores uns aos outros.


	3. Estabelecendo regras

CAP 3

**Estabelecendo regras**

SASUKE POV'S

Meu pai fez questão de carregar as malas até os aposentos, era uma casinha de cinco cômodos pequenos separados da casa principal, haviam várias casas iguais aquela, uma do lado da outra, devia ser onde o resto dos empregados dormiam. Ao entrarmos meu pai pôs as malas em cima de uma cama e disse que seria o meu quarto, era bem simples tinha paredes de cor creme um criado mudo e uma cama de solteiro, o guarda roupa ficava no quarto do meu pai. Ele me deixou desarrumando as malas e foi fazer algo para eu comer. Ele me chamou dizendo que estava pronto então fui até a cozinha e me sentei na mesa, ele tinha feito dois sanduíches. Eu estava distraído pensando no porque meu pai tremeu e gaguejou diante daquele loiro o Uzumaki. Eu nunca tinha visto ele assim, meu pai sempre fora corajoso, eu me lembro que quando morávamos em Konoha ele é que era temido. Mas parece que as coisas haviam mudado um pouco, suspirei e voltei a pensar nos amigos que havia deixado em Konoha. Fui despertado dos meus pensamentos quando ouvi meu pai me chamar com uma voz tensa, parecia que ele tinha medo que alguém além de mim ouvisse:

_Sasuke, não quero ver você rondando essa casa o dia inteiro ouviu bem?

Me assustei com o seu tom de voz e consenti que sim com a cabeça.

_Você só sai daqui de dentro quando precisar, e quero você bem longe do Uzumaki.

Levantei a cabeça ao ouvir ele dizer esse nome, não sabia ao certo porque mas meu estômago embrulhava só de pensar nele, mas o tom de voz do meu pai me fez sentir arrepios na espinha. Olhei pra ele e disse com um tom de indagação:

_Por quê? Ele parece ser legal.

Meu pai me olhou e disse:

_O.K, eu sabia que teria que te contar isso uma hora, mas não sabia que seria agora.

Ele continuou.

_Sasuke, o Uzumaki não é o tipo de pessoa com que devemos nos envolver ele é perigoso e evito ele o máximo possível. Vou te contar a história e presta atenção porque eu não pretendo repetir.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

_ ele tem vinte e seis anos, é novo, mas não se engane ele tem uma pedra no lugar do coração, é frio, insensível e não se importa de matar as pessoas que entram em seu caminho. Já vi ele matar pessoas inocentes por causa de dinheiro e informação da máfia rival, a polícia não ousa cruzar o caminho dele, é sempre assim, ele já assassinou a sangue frio governantes importantes de Tókio. Uma vez um deputado daqui ousou cruzar o caminho dele, atrapalhar uns planos de contrabando de armas que ele tinha. Eu sinceramente nunca vi alguém ser tão cruel, ele foi patife a ponto de pegar a filha do cara e entregar para a máfia do lado leste da cidade a garota virou brinquedinho sexual deles, e ela só tinha onze anos, já o deputado, o Uzumaki torturou ele em pessoa, matou a esposa na sua frente e assassinou ele da pior forma possível de se imaginar. Eu nunca havia visto tanta crueldade em uma pessoa só; a polícia sabia muito bem o que havia acontecido mas deu o caso como não solucionado por falta de provas. A polícia diz que manda aqui em Tókio diz que mafiosos como ele não tem vez aqui, mas a verdade é que ele é que é o dono dessa cidade tudo aqui funciona como ele quer, a máfia do lado leste já deixou de enfrentar ele, eles passaram a ser mais cautelosos com ele depois do incidente com o deputado. Resumindo, tudo isso é uma grande troca de favores a polícia deixa ele em paz com seus contrabandos e assassinatos e em troca ele dá suas generosas doações para o governo e para o departamento policial. Ele dá nos nervos até pra máfia italiana, eles foram jurados de morte se pisarem aqui ele não é temido só em tókio, a máfia da Itália quando vem aqui vem muito bem disfarçada por que eles sabem das conseqüências se cruzarem o caminho do Uzumaki, é por isso que me mantenho longe dele que analiso cada coisa que digo e faço na presença dele. Sasuke eu não me surpreenderia nem um pouco se ele matasse seus próprios pais para seus planos darem certo, imagina o que ele faria comigo ou com você se chatearmos ele um pouco que seja. O cara é perigoso e não quero te ver envolvido com ele.

Eu gelei e me enrijeci na cadeira ao ouvir aquela história, uma criança de onze anos inocente como ele pode? O deputado fez o que era certo, porque ele fez aquilo? o errado era ele. Meu Deus como as pessoas conseguem ser tão cruéis? Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao pensar na garotinha nas mãos de patifes sem coração e o pai dela que viu a esposa ser morta diante de seus olhos e mais, o assassino, um loiro que eu conheci hoje, que disse que considerava meu pai um amigo e que jamais faria mal algum a ele. Mas meu pai disse que ele é o tipo de homem que não hesitaria em matar seus próprios pais para conseguir o que queria como ele poderia jamais fazer mal a um amigo? Levantei minha cabeça e disse essa pergunta ao meu pai

_Pai, você disse que ele é o tipo de homem que não hesitaria em matar seus próprios pais para conseguir o que queria, como ele poderia jamais fazer mal a um amigo? Pois se bem me lembro quando cheguei aqui ele disse que você era amigo dele e que ele jamais faria mal algum ao senhor.

Vi meu pai dar um meio sorriso e dizer:

_Ele não faz mal algum a mim porque eu nunca o questionei ou me coloquei em seu caminho, mas se o fizesse ele não hesitaria em acabar com a minha vida, é por isso Sasuke que eu evito questioná-lo ou retrucá-lo.

_então porque você já não deixou de trabalhar para ele se você pedisse demissão isso tudo acabaria.

Vi meu pai dar outro meio sorriso e dizer.

_Sasuke pelo visto você não tem só o olhar inocente mas a mente também. Escuta eu ainda não dei o fora daqui por esse simples motivo, não quero morrer ainda.

Me assustei ao ouvir isso, porque meu pai havia dito isso?

_Escuta para eu sair daqui primeiro eu tenho que apresentar um bom motivo e acho que o fato de achar que meu chefe não presta ou de que eu tenho dignidade, e não quero mais trabalhar para um patife não são bons motivos, não mais, já que eu o conheço a uns sete anos. E outra eu posso sim sair daqui, mas a política do senhor Uzumaki, não é das melhores. Eu sei de muita sujeira que ele fez, e ele não gostaria de deixar alguém que tem tantas informações, simplesmente sair daqui e ir pernambular por Tókio, ele tem medo de que alguma coisa daqui de dentro escape e vá parar nas mãos da pólicia ou da máfia do lado leste. São preocupações idiotas já que tanto a máfia quanto a polícia temem ele. O fato de eles descobrirem mais podres do senhor Uzumaki não é problema pra eles já que eles não se importam de acobertar tudo. Mas, de qualquer forma, ele prefere manter certas coisas dentro dessa casa, e muitas dessas coisas, eu tenho conhecimento, ou seja pra eu sair daqui, iria ser preciso um caixão. Então acho melhor deixar tudo do jeito que está, evito ele o máximo que poso e não atrapalho seu caminho. Enquanto eu estiver fazendo isso não há problema. Por isso, quero você longe dele, tenho medo que ele queira te prender aqui também, como ele fez comigo.

Fiquei lá sentado processando tudo o que o meu pai me disse tentando associar o rosto que eu vi com tamanha crueldade, aqueles olhos azuis e aquele semblante calmo não parecia pertencer a alguém tão cruel. Como será que ele consegue dormir a noite? Se meu pai não tivesse me contado como ele realmente é, eu acreditaria que seu coração era bondoso, pois foi essa a impressão que tive dele ele foi bom comigo, disse que eu podia ficar, disse que meu pai era amigo dele, se ele realmente não tem dó de matar a mim e ao meu pai se nos colocássemos no seu caminho, porque ele disse aquelas palavras de bondade? Essas palavras jamais sairiam da boca de alguém que não tem coração. Ele pode ser mal, mas talvez ele seja bom também, talvez ele só não conheça a palavra sentimento. Foi nessa hora que jurei a mim mesmo que eu o ajudaria, que eu o mudaria, ele não pode ser de um todo ruim, e mesmo que fosse, eu o ensinaria a ter sentimentos, a tratar as pessoas melhor, entender que nem tudo pode ser como queremos "eu juro" foi isso que pensei, e eu iria cumprir a qualquer custo Naruto ia mudar e eu iria ajudar.

...

**_ Chegamos ao fim desse cap._**

**_genteeeeeee sei que a história tá meio parada e talz mas o começo dela é isso mesmo depois a coisa esquenta_**

**_ disulpa não ter respondido meus queridos leitores no último cap. eu tava com pressa mas lá vai :_**

**Review From: Kahli hime**

Ual, naruto um criminoso? adorei :)

Espero que continue a fic, pois está tensão pura!

:*

PS: a proposta de naruto ser mudado, essa é nova. gostei! (normalmente só  
vejo os outros mudando em função dele...)

_nhaaaaaaaaa... que bom q vc gostou :D _

_fico mto feliz com isso. (Se vc acho ela tensa agora espera um pokinho pra ver os próx cap.)_

_fico feliz em saber que os leitores gostaram da inversão de papéis na fic tentei inovar um poko me diz se funcionou okay?_

_bjokas e continua lendo._

**Review From: luramos ()**

gostei de ver o fugaku com medo,

continue sua fic esta interessante

_Ahh eu encaxei isso pq achei que fosse ficar um poko engraçado já que o_

_ fugaku na maioria das fics é o durão da história e fico super feliz quando alguem diz que tá gostando a fic _

_bjokasss continua lendo pois ainda tem muitas surpresas pela frente._


	4. Sentimentos

CAP 4

**_Um dia depois da chegada do uchiha_**

**_Naruto POV'S_**

Meu dia se resumiu em ficar sentado bebendo, fumando e vendo TV. Não que eu fosse um desocupado alcoólatra, não eu não era, eu era bastante ocupado, e, a única coisa que eu tenho certeza que seria capaz de me embriagar, seria aquele moreno de orbes ônix. "Que merda já to pensando nele de novo" voltei a beber "eu tenho que admitir aquele olhar escuro e inocente me hipnotiza.". eu estava pinicando, não agüentei, a passos largos e decididos fui ao aposento do Fugaku, estava realmente determinado a tê-lo para mim. Cheguei lá e joguei o copo de whisk em um canto qualquer, passei a mão no cabelo, dei uma ajeitada na roupa e bati na porta. Quem abriu foi o garoto que eu tanto procurara, ele se assustou ao me ver "é, agora vai Naruto, você teve a brilhante idéia de vir aqui, vai ficar aí parado olhando para ele agora? Vai pensa... O que eu digo... O que eu digo". Ele me olhava petrificado esperando eu explicar o porquê da minha visita. "Droga esses olhos me fazem esquecer tudo o que sei... Eu acho que penso melhor com uma arma na minha cabeça do que com ele me olhando assim." Então pigarreei e algo me veio na cabeça:

_Hã... é... eu vim aqui lhe dar umas boas vindas decentes.

Ele me olhou ficou um tempo em silêncio, e disse:

_É...o...obrigado

_Imagina! É... sabe... pelo visto você... vai ficar por aqui algum tempo. Então, achei que fosse ser legal, darmos umas voltas, pra você conhecer melhor a minha casa.

_O...obrigada senhor Uzu...

O interrompi.

_Naruto, por favor, só me chame de Naruto.

_C...certo Naruto. Sabe... realmente, não precisa o meu pai me disse que depois ele me mostra a casa e o sen...

_Você, por favor.

_Desculpe, hã, como eu ia dizendo, o sen... digo você já deve estar muito ocupado, não vai querer se cansar comigo.

Me aproximei "É, chegou a hora de dar o bote" e disse com a voz mais sexy possível no seu ouvido:

_Se for com você eu não me importo de me cansar.

O vi corar diante daquela frase

_Além do mais tem alguns lugares nessa casa que o seu pai Fugaku não conhece...

Ele pareceu pensar e me disse:

_Hum... e... eu acho difícil, pois ao que sei, meu pai trabalha aqui a muito tempo, como seria possível, ele não conhecer toda essa casa de cima a baixo?

_Acredite em mim, não são todos os lugares que ele conhece.

_O.K me dê um exemplo.

Retomei a minha voz sexy e voltei a dizer ao pé do seu ouvido

_A minha cama é um ótimo exemplo. E como eu ia dizendo posso te mostrar...

Ele estremeceu diante de mim, todos os pelos do seu corpo eriçaram ao ouvir aquilo ri internamente "talvez seja mais fácil do que eu pensei". Mas percebi ele se afastando de mim, tive que agir rápido, o arrastei comigo, resolvi continuar o assédio em um lugar mais calmo para não assustá-lo o levei para dar uma volta na casa como não sabia exatamente do que ele gosta resolvi bombardeá-lo de perguntas que poderiam ser úteis mais tarde

_Então Sasuke você... gostou de Tókio?

_Sim.

_você não parece falar muito com o seu pai...

_...Hã... eu não o vejo desde os quinze anos. Ele sempre foi assim calado.

_Olha... eu sei que você mal me conhece...mas... sempre que você precisar de mim, seja pro que for pode contar comigo O.K?

_Por que está me dizendo isso?

_Sei lá, não deve ser fácil, vim de uma cidade em que você vive, desde pequeno para cá... quer dizer você não conhece ninguém aqui e seus amigos ficaram lá então conte comigo certo?

_Ce...certo. Obrigada, acho que ninguém nunca foi tão bom assim para mim.

Fiquei estático, sua face se iluminara com um sorriso maravilhoso, eu teria prestado mais atenção a cada linha perfeita do seu rosto, e teria babado diante daquele mero sorriso estampado em sua face durante todo o resto do dia se aquela frase que acabara de ser dita não estivesse martelando a minha cabeça "ele disse que ninguém nunca foi tão bom assim pra ele?" tonteei as palavras bom e Naruto são palavras que jamais devem andar juntas. "BOM?" Esse garoto era maluco ou o quê?. Então, analisei cada ação minha desde quando ele chegara aqui "Meu Deus" esse garoto realmente me embriagava, eu estava fugindo dos planos, eu estava dando boas vindas a ele, eu disse que ele poderia contar comigo... "Desde quando Naruto Uzumaki faz isso?". O plano era levar ele para a cama, usar abusar e depois chutar. Mas, aqueles olhos, me paralisavam, eu, não conseguia, eu, não podia, eram inocentes demais, aconchegantes demais, para eu fazer aquilo com ele. eu queria algo mais "algo verdadeiro"... "O que eu estou pensando desde quando eu me envolvo seriamente com alguém ? ele era perfeito, tá isso é um fato, mas, eu não posso eu sou Naruto Uzumaki o dono de Tókio, posso ter quem eu quiser e quando eu quiser não vai ser por ele que eu vou cair de amores eu não sou a 'pedra de gelo?' Pois bem que seja não vou mais me deixar hipnotizar por esses orbes negros como a noite, e esses lábios macios como rosas, e esse cabelo escuro como ébano e... e... esse corpo perfeito... Ah meu Deus o que você fez do Naruto?, era só pra ser uma brincadeira. Ele me daria sexo e só, mas o que eu sinto agora eu jamais senti antes... não, Naruto, não" travei uma guerra com a minha mente. O fim daquele passeio foi marcado por um "até breve" .

Me despedi dele, estava concentrado demais tentando convencer a minha mente que aquilo não passava de um jogo de sedução mas quanto mais eu tentava me convencer de que eu não tinha interesse algum por aquele garoto além de sexo mais a minha mente argumentava comigo me dizendo que não, que não era só sexo que eu queria. Fiquei mais estático ainda quando um pensamento intrometido me veio a mente "Eu..estou me...me...apa...pa...ixonando?".

Disse a mim mesmo

_Não, Naruto não,não ouse pensar nisso de novo.

Quis me matar ao pensar naquela possibilidade, "Sou Naruto Uzumaki o poderoso chefão de Tókio nunca me apaixonei, eu não vai ser agora que isso vai acontecer". Fiquei remoendo aqueles pensamentos o resto do dia "apaixonar... mm... isso quer dizer amor, eu nunca amei ninguém nessa vida, amor não traz nada além de dor e decepção..." eu realmente não queria, eu me convenci de que não estava sentindo nada além de atração física pelo moreno, mas não consegui me convencer completamente, eu tive que admitir, que, quando eu estava com ele o Naruto ruim desaparecia por completo, restava apenas algo com que eu não sabia lhe dar, era como se eu me perdesse naqueles orbes ônix , como se nada mais importasse, nem o jogo de sedução ao qual eu propusera jogar. Dei um suspiro, e involuntariamente aquele rosto perfeito veio a minha mente, olhei as estrelas que começavam a despontar cintilantes no céu, era como se eu pudesse tocá-las com a ponta dos dedos "Sasuke" aquele nome, aquele cheiro... tudo me fazia esquecer da realidade a qual eu pertencia, eu tive que admitir que eu me tornava um pouco melhor quando estava com ele... Mas, eu tinha me proposto a jogar aquele jogo de sedução, então eu iria jogar "sem me apaixonar". Voltei para casa, entrei no meu quarto e troquei de roupa, queria ir para uma boate, encher a cara e pegar qualquer um, por menos que eu quisesse admitir, eu sabia que estava prestes a fazer aquilo para esquecer o Uchiha. Aqueles olhos, não me saiam da mente por um segundo se quer. Me joguei na cama, e aqueles olhos voltaram a me perturbar, mas com uma diferença, eu quase pude sentir seu cheiro naquele quarto, comecei a cochilar, naquela noite ele fez parte dos meus sonhos mais pervertidos. Acordei ás três e meia da madrugada acendi a luz e peguei outro cobertor estava frio apaguei a luz e retornei para a cama quando estava quase dormindo novamente, pensei em como seria bom tê-lo aqui comigo para me esquentar em noites como essas.


	5. por amor?

CAP 5

Acordei mais cedo, tinha trabalho para fazer naquele dia. Saí do meu quarto e fui para a sala de estar beber e fumar um pouco, quando cheguei lá vi Fugaku, me sentei e enchi um copo de whisk, ele parecia tenso mas ao mesmo tempo irritado, o olhei como quem não queria nada, peguei o controle da televisão e a liguei, fiquei lá pressionando o dedo no botão, fazendo com que os canais se passassem rapidamente.

Dei mais um gole no copo de whisk e parei em um canal de desenho animado. Fugaku ficou lá, em pé me encarando, parecia estar tentando me fuzilar com o olhar, mas, eu já estava acostumado a ser encarado com ódio, então, continuei bebendo meu whisk, olhando para a TV, pensando no moreno. Suspirei algumas vezes ao me lembrar do seu cheiro, balancei a cabeça, tentando fazer com que meus pensamentos se esvaíssem tentei pensar nele o mínimo possível, naquele dia eu tinha coisas importantes para fazer, e, o mínimo descuido, poderia me prejudicar seriamente.

Voltei a ler os papéis que estavam em minhas mãos, eles possuíam os dados do Sr. Sabaku, ele era um homem rico, tinha esposa, filhos... Havia alguns dias que eu coloquei um dos meus homens em seu encalço, para descobrir os seus horários, onde morava... Eu procurei ter o máximo possível de informações sobre ele, afinal, quando se sabe da vida e dos pontos fracos do seu oponente é mais fácil liquidá-lo. Mas, para mim aquelas informações eram poucas. Apoiei minha cabeça no sofá, me lembrando do motivo disso tudo.

O Sr. Sabaku era um homem digamos... importante, era dono de uma empresa de automóveis bastante popular no país, estava presente na maioria dos jantares importantes designados a classe alta de Tókio. Mas, seus problemas começaram quando ele cruzou o meu caminho. O Sr. Sabaku, era mais um dentre os vários homens sádicos que viviam me encomendando garotos para satisfazerem seus desejos sexuais.

Na verdade, eu sempre repugnei o mercado sexual, mas, sempre fora muito lucrativo para mim. O Sr. Sabaku, freqüentava constantemente os leilões que eu promovia, mas, houve um em especial que fez com que todos os seus problemas triplicassem...

Flashback on

Dois meses atrás...

Chovia do lado de fora do grande salão, e uma garota acabara de ser vendida, tive que admitir que o próximo garoto que apareceu era deveras, interessante... olhei para ele, sua pele era quase tão clara quanto a neve e aparentava ser de uma delicadeza surpreendente, seus olhos e cabelos eram tão negros quanto a noite; olhei para a folha nas minhas mãos com a descrição dos garotos que estavam sendo vendidos, ele tinha dezessete anos, era de nacionalidade japonesa e seu nome era Sai.

Olhei em volta para ver se havia alguém interessado, até que, meus olhos param em um homem de meia idade aparentemente cansado, mas vi como ele se animou ao ver o rapaz que estava prestes a ser vendido, de repente, o ouvi gritar um lance vários outros valores foram ditos após aquele um mais exorbitante que o outro até que o homem no qual eu estava olhando "arrematou" o rapaz pelo assustador preço de 150 milhões de ienes; perguntei a um dos homens que ajudara a organizar o evento qual era o nome dele ele disse:

_Ele é o Sr. Sabaku, dono da empresa de automóveis Seikatsu. Não se preocupe Sr. Uzumaki ele é um homem rico e bem sucedido pode pagar por isso facilmente.

_Não é isso... Mas, assim espero, ele não vai querer ter problemas comigo.

O garoto foi entregue a ele após ele dar um cheque com o preço que se comprometera a pagar. Era para ter o corrido tudo da forma mais tranquila, até eu descobrir que o cheque era sem fundo...

Flashback off

Ele havia comprado uma briga imensa comigo, se achou esperto o suficiente para me dar o cano, mas, não foi bem assim. Logo após eu descobrir que fui passado para trás pude constatar que, seus negócios não iam bem, sua empresa estava a beira da falência, e tudo o que ele sabia fazer, era gastar o que não tinha com seus preciosos amantes.

Logo após o ocorrido, peguei o garoto de volta, e o revendi, por bem menos ,é claro, já que ele não era mais virgem. Eu teria deixado por isso mesmo se eu não tivesse recebido uma ameaça sua há alguns dias atrás ele dizia que queria o garoto de volta e que estava disposto a negociar.

Fiquei na sala me perguntando com o que ele negociaria agora já que ele não tinha mais nada... Fui acordado de meus devaneios quando ouvi Fugaku me chamar com uma voz séria e nervosa.

_Meu filho me disse que ontem você levou ele para dar uma volta para conhecer a casa.

O olhei, e quase voei no seu pescoço, por me fazer lembrar do moreno de novo, quando eu finalmente havia conseguido parar de pensar nele um pouco.

_É, e ele gostou da casa? É que eu me distraí e me esqueci de perguntar a ele

_hn, sei... ele me disse que você praticamente arrastou ele.

_É que ele parecia meio assustado...

_É... eu disse a ele que não queria ver ele andando por aqui .

_E... porque você disse isso?

_Olha, senhor Uzumaki... meu filho é um rapaz de boa índole, educado, gentil e muito bem criado. Eu sei muito bem que os seus interesses com ele não são os mais puros. Ele está muito longe de ser um dos vadios com quem você dorme... Eu realmente te respeito, nunca vi motivo algum para falar dessa maneira com o Senhor; mas, meu filho é a única coisa que eu realmente amo no mundo, e eu jamais permitirei que alguém o magoe simplesmente para satisfazer seus próprios desejos...

Me assustei, realmente nunca vi ele falar comigo daquela forma quis chorar de rir da cara que ele fez, ele havia ficado vermelho como um pimentão, é acho que o Sasuke contou para ele sobre as investidas, mas, não era hora para isso. Relaxei mais no sofá e disse com o tom mais tranquilo possível

_mmm... Entendo, que bom que você pensa assim é sinal de que ama seu filho. E com todo o respeito Sr. Fugaku não é minha de intenção magoá-lo ao contrário eu quero muito que ele seja feliz.

Vi Fugaku relaxar seus músculos diante daquela frase e me responder de forma gélida.

_Sei... E você acha que vai levá-lo para a cama brincar com ele, e depois jogá-lo fora como um brinquedo quebrado e no fim das contas deixá-lo feliz? Se você realmente quer que ele seja feliz faça um favor... afaste-se.

Não respondi Fugaku, fiquei apenas pensando em suas palavras. Ele tinha uma certa razão. E... eu estava confuso, uma parte de mim queria apenas usar ele, mas... Outra queria ele feliz. o que seria impossível de acontecer se o usasse e depois o jogasse fora. Suspirei minha mente ás vezes me irritava. Por que as coisas não podem ser objetivas? se eu quero eu quero, se não quero...

Já não agüentava mais, resolvi ir ver o moreno, ele de alguma forma conseguia iluminar todo o meu dia apenas com sua presença. Bati na porta esperando que alguém viesse me atender. Mas nada, bati de novo e a porta se abriu, entrei e não acreditei no que via, a sala estava revirada tudo estava no chão assim como o restante da casa , um caos total. Mas não vi o Sasuke em lugar algum até que vi um bilhete em sua cama lá dizia:

"_Senhor Uzumaki, o senhor possui tantos empregados que se tornou extremamente fácil entrar aqui, bem, vim aqui a mando de meu chefe Sr. Sabaku vim pegar o que lhe é de direito você tirou o garoto dele e ele está te tirando seu namoradinho. Confesso que foi extremamente difícil achar alguém com quem o Sr. Realmente parecesse se importar, mas, depois de alguns dias te observando vi esse garoto com você ontem á tarde, espero que eu tenha acertado na mosca. Voltando ao assunto para ser tratado, o negócio é o seguinte ele está com o Sr. Sabaku, tudo o que precisa fazer é comparecer a sua residência hoje à meia noite trazendo o garoto que tirou dele e ele lhe entregará esse garoto. _

_Grato pela atenção" _

Minhas mãos tremiam como nunca tremeram antes, eu não conseguia acreditar que houve uma falha tão grande na segurança, e o pior, eu realmente estava preocupado com o Sasuke, eu não fazia idéia de como ele estava, e qual era o seu estado, ele podia ter sido machucado, eu realmente não perdoaria aquele bastardo se ele encostasse um dedo sequer no Sasuke...

**Onze horas da noite **

Me arrumei, coloquei uma arma dentro do meu casaco, uma bomba dentro da maleta que carregava e fui em direção a residência do Sabaku, o lugar não era tão longe, mas parecia não chegar nunca.

Parei o carro em frente a residência dos Sabaku, eu realmente estava irado, quem eles pensavam que eram? Me desafiar, e ainda por cima ameaçar o Sasuke?. Ainda eram onze e meia, então, decidi relaxar, afinal, não adiantaria de nada eu chegar lá nervoso, eu acabaria me exaltando e fazendo besteira, tentei contar até dez, mas era muito estresse na veia tentei de trás para frente mas estava tão nervoso que perdi a conta no oito, e fiquei mais estressado ainda em ter que recomeçar.

Eu realmente não entedia por que estava lá, se fosse outra pessoa eu estaria deitado na cama pensando na cara deles ao ver que eu não apareceria, mas, não eu fui e estava preocupado eu nunca sentira nada do tipo por alguém e isso me deixava extremamente assustado.

Quando deu meia noite em ponto eu desci do carro liguei os fios da bomba e ajustei para dez minutos. Ao entrar lá vi Sasuke amarrado e amordaçado ele estava apenas vestido com uma camisa grande o suficiente para parecer uma camisola ele me olhava assustado estava chorando e tinha o rosto um pouco machucado. Meu sangue ferveu ao ver aquela cena. Até que ouvi o Sr. Sabaku falar:

_Onde está o meu garoto?

Eu o olhei com o pior olhar que possuía o que fazia todos a minha volta tremerem de medo do que poderia fazer. Até que disse:

_Depois que eu o peguei de volta eu o revendi para um chinês idiota... não sei onde ele está.

O vi se enfurecer cada vez mais com as palavras que saiam da minha boca

_Então, acho que, vou pegar o que me é de direito aceito ficar com esse garoto aí... até por que ele é um tanto parecido com o meu Sai.

Fervi com aquelas palavras e roguei as sete pragas do Egito nele ao vê-lo tocar aquela pele que eu tanto almejava para mim até que não aguentei mais e em um tom de extrema fúria disse.

_Tira as mãos dele seu velho idiota... Deixa eu ser um pouco mais claro... a partir de agora quem faz as regras sou eu.

O vi rir na minha cara, aquele som estridente adentrou os meus ouvidos quase rasgando meus tímpanos. Tirei a arma do casaco mostrando que não estava de brincadeira. Ele me olhou questionando o que eu faria com ela. Um sorriso sádico pairou em meus lábios até que eu disse.

_solta o garoto, ou...

Ele me olhou como quem queria rir.

_ou... o quê vai atirar em mim? Eu não sei se você reparou mas é minoria aqui...

Retornei a rir sadicamente para ele.

_Não eu não vou atirar em você, mas... posso estourar seus miolos.

Disse isto abrindo a mala lhe mostrando a bomba. Seus olhos se arregalaram e me olharam como quem quisesse dizer que eu era louco. Ficamos trocando olhares até eu repetir

_Solta o garoto.

Ele fez o que mandei, Sasuke veio correndo até mim chorando incessantemente apenas o abracei. Olhei para eles e com um olhar mortífero disse

_Agora que já sabem com quem se meteram... acho que vão pensar duas vezes antes de agir, vocês tem sorte pois estou sendo bonzinho espero que algum de vocês aqui saibam desarmar bombas.

Deixei a maleta no chão e saí trancando a porta deixando para trás olhares desesperados. Coloquei Sasuke no carro e entrei logo em lá em silêncio até que ele o quebrou

_Eles não vão morrer vão?

_Porque se importa? Eles fizeram mal a você.

_Eu sei mas...

_Não... eles não vão morrer.

Fiquei tentando imaginar de todas as formas possíveis a cara daqueles otários quando o cronômetro zerasse e o simples som de um despertador ecoasse pela casa.

Dirigi até um ponto alto da cidade era um lugar bastante arborizado e de lá dava para ver toda a cidade que nunca dormia. Vi os olhos de Sasuke brilharem ao ver a cena.

_É lindo... mas... porque me trouxe aqui?

_mmmm, sempre gosto de vir para cá para esvaziar a cabeça... coisa de que você deve estar precisando depois do dia de hoje.

O vi tremer de frio retirei o meu casaco e coloquei nele, ele murmurou um "obrigado" percebi que estava perto de mais, mas meu corpo não correspondia, eu não conseguia me afastar, e quanto mais eu tentava, mais eu me aproximava, até que nossos lábios se tocaram.

Meu coração explodiu ao ver que ele abriu passagem para que minha língua adentrasse em sua boca, e choques elétricos foram enviados por toda a extensão do meu corpo ao ver que ele correspondia aquele beijo, mas, estava longe de ser um beijo sedento ou agressivo, era um beijo calmo e tranquilo cheio de carinho. Naquele momento pude perceber que havíamos parado no tempo, enquanto toda Tókio embaixo de nós se movimentava para lá e para cá em uma dança graciosa.

* * *

chegamos ao fim de mais um cap e espero que tenham gostado kisus pra todos os meus leitores

resposta aos reviews

**Gb ()**

_Adorei a sua história, pensar em um Naruto do mal e um Sasuke tímido me_  
_assusta. AHuAHuahua ;DD_

_Naruto é um FDP nessa fic, tô até com medo dele xDD._

_Realmente gostei da sua história, espero a continuação._

_OBS: os parágrafos estão muito grandes, separe eles em parte menores, ok?_  
_encare como uma dica. ;DDD_

**_hoooi nhaaa brigadu pelo review. sabe ele tambem me assusta mas eu não acho que ele seja um fdp _**

**_ele sofreu mto tadinho T_T_**

**_e mto, mto obrigado mesmo pela dica dos parágrafos (tenho sérios problemas com isso eu começo a escrever e empolgo demais) _**

**_viu que já comecei a seguir ela? :D_**

**_kisus e continua acompanhando té mais

* * *

_**

_From: Sophie ()_

_muuuuuuito boa continue que aguardo ansiosamente a continuação da sua fic._

_cordialmente_

_Sophie_

**nhaaaaaa que bom que vc gostou :D:D**

**e espero que tenha gostado desse cap kisus e continue mandando reviews**

**

* * *

**

_bye gente continuem lendo e mandem reviews pq review é bom pro coração e não faz cair a mão! :D_


	6. Uma noite para toda a vida

CAP 6

SASUKE

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava beijando ele, sua boca era tão quente, e seus lábios eram tão macios, naquele momento me senti nas nuvens, abri levemente os olhos, e pude perceber um par de olhos azuis perfeitos me fitando, retomamos o mesmo beijo calmo de antes, até que nosso folêgo fosse se extinguindo, eu não queria ter parado, mas, me senti tonto e minha mente foi se tornando turva até que não me lembrasse como havia ido parar naquele lugar.

Abri os olhos, senti minha cabeça latejar, como se tivesse levado uma pancada forte, percebi que não estava no meu quarto e que Naruto não estava comigo, tentei me levantar, mas não consegui, minha cabeça doía muito, decidi ficar deitado, apenas vendo onde eu estava, era um quarto escuro, grande e extremamente luxuoso, estava deitado em uma cama de casal, havia uma TV na parede e o lugar possuía um leve cheiro de tabaco, ouvi o ranger da porta e passos vindos na minha direção, olhei quem estava vindo, seus cabelos se mexiam conforme seus passos e seus olhos hipnotizavam qualquer um de tão azuis.

_Ah! Que bom que acordou fiquei preocupado.

Eu estava muito confuso, não fazia idéia do que havia acontecido e de onde estava, tentei me levantar mas, me desequilibrei e caí em cima dele, nesse momento levantei meus olhos e o vi olhando preocupadamente para mim.

_... aqueles bastardos te drogaram e você desmaiou, fiquei preocupado e te trouxe pro meu quarto... é melhor ficar deitado, você deve estar tonto por causa das drogas, vou pegar algo para você comer.

O vi se distanciar de mim, nesse momento senti minha cabeça latejar, deitei na cama implorando para que passasse logo, fiquei deitado com as mãos na cabeça em uma tentativa frustrada de melhorar, até que ele entrou no quarto com um prato enorme de rámem.

_É... espero que goste de rámem, já está tarde, e os empregados foram dormir, e isso é a única coisa que sei fazer.

_Tudo bem, eu gosto de rámem.

Na verdade eu não gostava muito de rámem, mas ele foi carinhoso comigo o mínimo que eu podia fazer era retribuir, e ele cozinhava rámem muito bem.

_Quantas horas são?

_Três horas da manhã.

_Você ficou acordado todo esse tempo?

_Aham, estava preocupado não se preocupe eu durmo de manhã.

_Ãhn, OK...

Nesse momento me lembrei de algo, eu havia desaparecido por volta das seis e meu pai não fazia idéia de onde eu estava ele devia estar pirando nesse momento, já que aqueles bandidos reviraram todo o aposento tentando me pegar.

_Pai...

_O quê...?

_Meu pai! Ele deve estar maluco! Eu sumi ele não sabe aonde eu estou e deve ter ficado mais preocupado ainda ao ver o aposento todo revirado!

_mmm...concordo com você, nós chegamos tarde e eu não vi o Fugaku e havia me esquecido de dizer que está comigo.

_Ele vai me matar...

_fica tranquilo, eu vou lá falar com ele O.K? Come o seu lámem e descansa, do seu pai cuido eu.

Fiquei observando ele se distanciar de mim mais uma vez, aquele loiro realmente mexia comigo, ele parecia conhecer cada ponto fraco meu, e fazia questão de atingi-los de tal forma, que um simples toque seu seria suficiente para fazer com que eu me entregasse completamente a ele. Ele conseguia me ter em seus braços de uma maneira que nenhuma outra pessoa conseguiria facilmente, apenas ele...

Continuei observando aquele quarto, até que me lembrei que eu não sabia muito sobre ele, então me levantei, me apoiando nos móveis, e decidi procurar algo que me ajudasse a conhecê-lo melhor, procurei por todo lado até que encontrei uma caixa empoeirada que estava guardada dentro do closet, tirei um pouco da poeira de sua superfície e a abri, era um álbum velho cheio de fotografias, parecia ser o álbum da sua família, fiquei olhando elas até que houve uma foto em especial que me interessou muito, era uma foto de uma jovem mulher ruiva e de um homem loiro muito jovem também com um bebê no colo, fiquei olhando aquela foto assustado já começando a achar que o Naruto fora casado e que tinha um filho, até que uma voz irritada vinda da porta me desperta dos meus pensamentos.

_Ei, o que você está fazendo!

Eu me assustei e deixei o álbum cair, isso pareceu estressar o Naruto ainda mais

_des...cu...ul...pe.

Ele me olhou com uma cara nada amigável.

_Você não tinha o direito de ir pegando isso e ir folheando como uma revista! Não gosto que mexam nas minhas coisas.

Me assustei, nunca vira Naruto tão bravo assim peguei o álbum e guardei, não queria estressá-lo mais. Me deitei na cama e com uma cara evidentemente triste o perguntei sobre como estava o meu pai.

_Bem eu disse a ele que estava dormindo e que ia ficar aqui.

_Mas, eu não estou dormindo eu acho melhor ir pro meu quarto.

_Não, fica... por... favor.

_Nh, você contou a ele do seqüestro?

_Não, eu disse que fomos ver um filme e depois jantar você bebeu um pouco ficou com a cabeça doendo, dormiu e eu te trouxe pro meu quarto por que achei que seu pai estava dormindo e não queria acordá-lo.

Não acreditei como alguém poderia mentir tão bem e de forma tão descarada, enquanto outras pessoas como eu, mal conseguiam negar um fato.

_E ele acreditou?

_Ahãm, foi fácil, não quis contar do sequestro para ele por que ele iria se preocupar mais ainda.

_E quanto ao aposento bagunçado? O que disse?

_Nada, assim que vi o lugar todo bagunçado mandei arrumar, ou seja, ele não ficou sabendo...

Ele era realmente bom em mentiras, mas eu ainda estava chateado pelo fato dele ter sido grosso comigo aquela hora, e estava curioso quanto a foto.

_Você sabia que é como um livro aberto?

_Nh?

_É, você é fácil de se ler e de se entender... quer ver só? Você tá chateado comigo por que eu fui um pouco rude com você aquela hora não? E também está curioso quanto a foto do álbum estou certo?

_Aham...

Eu não acreditava no que ele acabara de me dizer, como ele poderia me conhecer tão bem em tão pouco tempo?

_Pois bem...

Ele disse isso pegando o álbum de onde eu havia colocado.

_Sabe, eu não gosto que as pessoas fiquem mexendo nas minhas coisas, afinal de contas é minha privacidade não?

_Nh, é... acho que...sim.

_Mas vou abrir uma exceção para você, nunca falei muito do meu passado para os outros por isso não espere que vá ser diferente com você.

Dito isso ele abriu o álbum naquela mesma foto levemente amarelada onde eu havia parado.

_Bem, essa aqui era a minha mãe seu nome era Uzumaki Kushina ela era a melhor mulher do mundo, disso eu não tenho dúvidas, ela nunca realmente me deu uma bronca ou me bateu, sempre eram os sermões, que por mais chatos e duros que fossem pareciam uma simples conversa, a verdade é que seu coração era bom de mais para ela ser dura com alguém.

Ele suspirou, pude ver através de seus olhos o quanto ela fazia falta em sua vida, afinal, eu também compartilhava esse mesmo sentimento, é um vazio no peito que jamais será preenchido por ninguém. Ele continuou:

_Esse era o meu pai, todos que viram essa foto pensaram que era eu... É... ele se parecia mesmo comigo,não? Bem, meu pai se chamava Namikaze Minato ele tinha o sorriso mais belo da face da terra, capaz de fazer até uma pessoa em dapressão profunda rir com ele... sua alegria sempre contagiava todos a sua volta, minha mãe o chamava de raio de sol.

O vi se entristecer mais ainda, agora entendia o porque que ele não gostava de olhar aquele álbum, ele parecia carregar consigo lembranças fortes e dolorosas.

_E esse bebê sou eu, eles tiraram essa foto quando tinham acabado de vir morar aqui em Tókio... minha infância não era ruim, até que um dia meu pai chegou em casa desesperado, minha mãe não parava de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, eu tinha cinco anos nessa época, meu pai subira as escadas como um louco e me pegara, dizendo que era para eu me esconder no armário e não sair de lá por nada no mundo, eu estava assustado e com medo, o vi abraçar minha mãe e a pedir perdão até que ouvi um barulho vindo da sala de estar, ouvi meu pai descer junto com minha mãe, eu nunca fui dos mais obedientes, então fui até a escada ver o que estava acontecendo tudo o que vi foi dois homens atirando neles...

Vi seus olhos marejarem, agora sim entendia como ninguém o porque do Naruto ser tão fechado, sua infância parecia ser marcada por incontáveis traumas, meus olhos arderam em imaginar como uma simples criança poderia suportar a dor de ver seus pais morrerem diante de seus olhos, sem poder fazer nada para salva-los.

_...Fiquei estático na escada, queria gritar queria correr e salva-los, mas, já era tarde... um dos homens me avistou e disse que eu poderia servir muito bem ao Sr. Hyuuga, não havia entendido muito bem o que aquele homem quis dizer com aquilo, até aquele Hyuuga maldito por aquelas mãos sujas em mim...

Eu não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, uma criança ver seus pais morrerem, e ainda ser abusado sexualmente com cinco anos de idade não era algo fácil. Foi aí que pude concluir que Naruto era o homem mais forte que eu conhecera, ninguém mais no lugar dele estaria em perfeita sanidade mental depois de passar por tudo isso na infância, fiquei pensando em quanto Naruto sofrera, agora sim entendia o porque dele não gostar de falar sobre seu passado. Me amaldiçoei ao ver uma lágrima traçar seu rosto, marcando sua pele bronzeada, afinal, se não tivesse tocado naquele maldito álbum o Naruto não precisaria se lembrar dos seus fantasmas... Aquilo tudo era minha culpa, eu tinha que consertar eu não podia deixa-lo nesse estado

_Na...Naruto... me desculpe, eu não devia ter feito você se lembrar disso...

Esperei mas não tive resposta, vi mais lágrimas desabarem de seus olhos seguindo o mesmo traço das anteriores, eu estava perdido, não sabia o que fazer, nunca fui bom em consolar, na maioria das vezes eu simplesmente saia da situação, mas, era o Naruto eu não suportava mais vê-lo naquele estado, afaguei seus cabelos loiros, que naquela hora estavam desgrenhados, eles pareciam ser da mais pura seda, o vi reagir um pouco ao meu toque, ele segurou minha mão e começou a brincar com meus dedos como uma criança que tentava descobrir para que eles serviam, ele se moveu repentinamente e me abraçou, me senti confuso por um momento e resolvi corresponder ao abraço, nessa hora pude sentir, o quanto havia mágoa em seu coração, o quanto ele guardara aquelas lágrimas, que agora caiam inçessantemente, pude formular em minha mente mil maneiras de dizer para que ele não chorasse, mas me lembrei de quando minha mãe morrera, foram tantas palavras de consolo que eu ouvira, mas, aquelas palavras de nada adiantaram, tudo o que eu queria fazer era chorar pela sua morte, até que minhas lágrimas se secassem, imaginei que com o loiro a minha frente não seria diferente, seu peito doía e a única forma de aliviar essa dor era chorando, fiquei em silêncio abraçado a ele, pude perceber seus soluços diminuindo lentamente, até ele se desprender de mim, com um meio sorriso, ele deu a entender que estava bem, mas eu sabia que não estava, ele precisava desabafar, pois afinal é a única maneira de aliviar toda a angustia guardada em nosso peito, o abracei mais uma vez, pedindo desculpar por tê-lo feito se lembrar de tudo, até que senti ele agarrando meus braços e selando nossos lábios, em um beijo cheio de desejo e ânsia, o senti me deitar suavemente na cama, estremeci ao sentir suas mãos explorando cada parte do meu corpo, eu estava com medo do que viria pela frente, mas, mais do que medo eu sentia ardor, um ardor consumindo meu corpo, ansiando mais daqueles toques a cada momento, não pude conter um gemido, ao sentir sua mão esquerda entrar por debaixo da minha camisa e começar a brincar com um de meus mamilos, eu não queria me entregar a ele facilmente, mas eu não conseguia evitar, estava tomado pela luxúria de estar em seus braços, e queria cada vez mais aqueles toques, levantei meus braços permitindo que ele removesse minha camisa, ele me beijou novamente, um beijo estonteante, até que Naruto começou a distribuir beijos e chupões pelo meu pescoço, um novo gemido saiu da minha garganta, o excitando ainda mais, ele foi descendo mais seus beijos e parando para lamber o meu mamilo direito enquanto brincava com o esquerdo, um novo gemido só que mais alto saiu da minha garganta, ele voltou a distribuir beijos e mordidas pelo meu corpo, até que ele chegou no cós da minha calça, ele parou por um instante me fitando

_Tem certeza?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, não precisou de mais, ele tirou sua própria camisa, e calça, abri meus olhos e o vi olhando para mim, ele me beijou mais uma vez e voltou a percorrer meu corpo com sua mão esquerda enquanto abria o botão da minha calça habilmente, quando ele se separou um pouco de mim pude ver, o quanto seu corpo era perfeito sua pele era lisa e bronzeada um contraste perfeito com seu cabelo loiro, seus olhos brilhavam diante de mim, o ajudei a retirar a minha calça pude perceber seus olhos me admirando por um tempo, ele removeu a minha box e jogou em um canto do seu quarto junto com a sua, senti suas mãos percorrerem minhas coxas e as apertarem levemente, nunca sentira tanto prazer na minha vida, delirei ao sentir seus lábios macios em meu membro, meus gemidos se tornaram gritos cheios de excitação, a cada gemido eu podia perceber que meu loiro se sentia mais motivado a continuar, o ritmo rápido dos seus lábios em meu membro estava me levando à loucura, senti minha mente se tornar cada vez mais turva e minha respiração cada vez mais pesada, até não agüentar mais e gozar em sua boca o vi engolir tudo, logo depois ele veio até meu rosto e me beijou um beijo cheio de luxúria e paixão ao mesmo tempo, ele voltou a beijar distribuir chupões em meus pescoço enquanto eu sentia seu cheiro me entorpecendo cada vez mais, ele me colocou sentado no seu colo, sabia o que viria a seguir, sabia que doeria, mas, não me importava mais, tudo o que eu queria era estar nos braços daquele loiro, sonhara tantas noites com aqueles lábios desde que chegara aqui, agora que sentia ser realmente amado por ele, não poderia decepcioná-lo, pude sentir um de seus dedos se aprofundarem em mim e uma sensação incômoda vir logo em seguida que foi vagarosamente substituída por um prazer ao qual eu não podia resistir, senti outro dedo se aprofundar em mim, mas não importava mais, a única coisa que sentia era um prazer que ardia em meu corpo queimando minha alma e extinguindo minha sanidade, logo outro dedo veio fazer companhia ao restante, um calafrio percorreu minha espinha não conseguia mais conter meus gemidos que aquela altura eram incessantes, senti seus dedos se moverem dentro de mim, me encostei no seu ombro dando sinal para que fosse mais rápido, ele me obedeceu sem pestanejar, depois de um tempo me masturbando ele retirou seus dedos para poder introduzir seu membro em mim, ele começou a movimentar-se lentamente, e a cada grito que eu dava mais rápido ele se movia me deixando em êxtase, o prazer foi me consumindo aos poucos me entorpecendo e ardendo cada vez mais forte em mim, já não conseguia mais conter meus gemidos que haviam se tornado gritos do mais puro prazer há muito tempo, os gemidos do Naruto me ensurdeciam cada vez mais, que junto ao seu cheiro me deixavam zonzo a ponto de não conseguir mais saber o que ser passava ao meu redor, tudo o que eu sentia era um prazer imenso cada vez mais forte em mim, minha respiração foi se tornando complicada e minha visão foi ficando mais turva até que eu gozei na nossa barriga, não demorou muito para eu sentir seu gozo quente me invadir, me deitei sobre ele, tentando regularizar minha respiração que estava ofegante, pude perceber ele tentando fazer o mesmo, me levantei para beijá-lo, o que foi prontamente correspondido. Dormi durante o resto daquela noite, sobre seu peito ouvindo as batidas ritmadas do seu coração em perfeita sincronia com o meu, não me arrependia do que havia feito, sentia que não poderia haver alguém melhor que ele para eu perder minha virgindade, de qualquer forma não se diz que fazemos loucuras quando se ama? A minha resposta é Sim.


End file.
